Love Pushes Forward
by Shade-Oh
Summary: A MikaEre fanfic. Eren deals with the loss of Mikasa and does what he can to push forward to find what's in the basement, for her's sake. Rated M because I don't know where this will go. I will most likely change it to T in the future. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA AND POSSIBLY FOR THE ANIME PAST EPISODE 3 OF SEASON 2! (Cancelled because of poor writing and canon divergence/mess)
1. Chapter 1: A Scout's Loss

**Hey, guys! I'm here with a new story. This time it's an AOT fanfiction. I know I should be working on my Death Note story but with season two being out for a few weeks now I have been really into the Mikasa x Eren relationship. I made this story because I could see something like this happen in the Anime. Well, some of it anyway. I hope you enjoy this and please read and review.**

He flew through the air, killing Titans less recklessly than usual. He kept an eye out for his comrades, making sure they were still fighting. He kept an especially close eye out for HER. She was slaughtering Titans faster than the rest of the group. It was to be expected though, with her skill. He grinned knowing she should be fine. He saw a Titan to his left as he started making his way towards her. He kills that Titan thinking she can wait. He looks over towards her and is horrified by what he saw. Ten Titans swarming her at once. She's caught in the hands of the tallest, held up high like a trophy. He forgets about the mission to take back wall Maria. He charges straight for the Titans getting ready to transform. He then notices a Titan below jump and bite his leg off. He screams in pain landing on one of the buildings roofs. _Not again!_ Must save her! He thought. He saw the Titan drop her into his mouth and bite down. He saw blood fly everywhere and screamed her name. He saw his friend land on the roof. He argued that he had to save her as he was picked up by his friend.

"She's gone! We have to go!" He cried out her name again and had a flashback. Just like he failed to save his mother, he failed to save the girl he cared so much about. Eren Jaeger just witnessed Mikasa Ackerman die at the hands of a Titan.

As Armin carried him back to safety he kept muttering the same thing.

"Mikasa. Mikasa." Tears formed in his eyes but he forced them away. He tried to stay conscious but he was losing too much blood. The last thing he remembered before things went black was a voice lower than a whisper.

"Eren."

"Eren! Eren!" He heard the voice over and over. He woke up and saw Armin holding onto his shoulders.

"Where's Mikasa?" Armin wouldn't answer.

"Armin, where is Mikasa?" Armin trembled.

"Eren, she's gone. She isn't coming back." Eren shook his head in disbelief.

"No! Where is she Armin? Where is Mikasa?!"

"Eren she's not coming back! She's DEAD!" Eren froze at hearing him declaring her dead. He shook his head.

"No, no, no. How? How did I let this happen?"

"Eren you can't blame yourself. You were doing your job and she was doing hers."

"I should have been paying attention. I could have protected her." Armin reached into his bag and pulled out a red scarf.

"They managed to recover this. They figured they would want you to have it." Armin didn't dare say Captain Levi wanted to throw it away. Eren took the scarf in his hands and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He cried, tears falling onto the scarf. Armin patted his back gently and held onto his shoulder.

"Eren, Captain Levi is going to say a few words to mourn her death and all the others that we lost in about an hour. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you came."

"Of c-course I'll go." He said. Armin left him to get ready.

Eren and Armin walked to the ceremony. Eren was wearing Mikasa's scarf around his neck like she would. All the scouts were there except for Annie of course. She was encased in her hardened Titan skin still. Levi was waiting for the event to start at the podium chatting with Commander Erwin Smith. Eren and Armin pushed their way to the front of the group and waited patiently. Levi turned to the mic and tapped it a couple of times trying to silence the scouts.

"Silence brats!" He shouted into the mic.

"Now then, today we have lost many of our own. Fourteen deaths. We have lost Fourteen of our own to the Titans. Of these Fourteen was one of the best soldiers we've had in a long time. Mikasa Ackerman was a great soldier, and it is a great loss to have such a soldier's life extinguished in seconds by our enemies. Can we have a moment of silence?" Everyone bowed their heads and went silent but Eren had daggers in his eyes.

"Soldier!? She was NOT, JUST a soldier!" He shouted. Levi glared at him.

"Really? So you have a few words of your own eh? How about we let Jaeger come up here and make a fool of himself?" Some scouts sniggered. Eren angrily walked up to the podium.

"The floor is all yours Jaeger. Now, what do you have to say?"

"You say she was a soldier. But she was more than that. She was a caring young woman with guts of steel. She was strong on the battlefield and in the air, but she was also a strong person as well. She was all of those things but most importantly she was my friend. She's not the only one either. All the other thirteen people we lost today and the others before that, were not only soldiers but PEOPLE! FRIENDS! FAMILY!" Eren turns to Levi.

"And you! You disregard their lives like they're only soldiers! She was family for you. Don't you feel anything regarding her death? Anything at all?" Levi kept his face expressionless.

"Only disappointment. She failed to do her duty and kill the Titans." Eren got pissed.

"Why you!-" He grabbed Levi by the shirt and raised his arm to punch him but he heard her voice in his head. _Eren don't, it's not worth it._

"Sorry that none of us are as good as you _Captain_." He spat the last word and shoved Levi back a little. Eren walked off the podium. People cheered as he went back to stand next to Armin and crossed his arms.

"If no one else has anything to say then I believe we are done here. Jaeger, stay after." Eren and Armin both waited until after everyone else left.

"Arlert I didn't order you to stay."

"I'm staying by Eren's side."

"Whatever. Jaeger you were pretty mouthy up there but you somehow held back your urge to hit me." Levi walked up and looked like he was going to praise him but Eren knew not to expect praise from Levi. He tried to kick Eren in the stomach but Eren dodged the kick and every other one Levi sent his way. Eren kept his anger in check as he performed the trick Annie taught him just like he did to Jean back in the cafeteria awhile back. Levi managed to use his hands to not completely fall and kicked Eren in the face. Eren staggered back but only glared at Levi.

"I'm impressed Jaeger. Not only did you keep your anger in check but you managed to damn near knock me down." Levi sighed.

"Listen to me now Jaeger. If you really cared about Ackerman's no, Mikasa's death, then you better make it to your basement in the Shiganshina district without getting yourself killed. She wouldn't want you to do this but you really have no choice. What she would want at least is that you stop being reckless and make sure you live to see what's in that basement." Eren nodded his head.

"You may leave. We are preparing another expedition tomorrow for you to scout the area out. You will have to be as quiet as you can. I trust that you can do this without issue?"

"Yes, Sir!" Eren left along with Armin.

"Eren, do you really think you can do this?"

"Relax Armin, this is just scouting work. I will be in and out in no time at all." Armin shuddered to think of what would happen if he was wrong.

 **I know I made Levi a complete dick, I felt like since he hates Eren (or acts like it at least), he's a great place for Eren to direct his anger toward. The reason I'm having Eren go to the basement in this story is I wanted to do a story where Mikasa dies and I wanted one where Eren actually makes it to the basement. I decided that it was a good idea to put the two together so I wouldn't have to write two. Have a great day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scouting Shiganshina

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. I realized this story is going to be a LOT shorter than I predicted. I hope you are enjoying this so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always please Read and Review.**

Eren got his scout gear on and prepared for the mission. He walked out of his room and saw Armin in his gear as well.

"Armin, why do you have your gear on?"

"I'm helping you. So are a few others. I'll explain when we meet up with everyone else." Eren thought he was going to be the only one on this expedition to Shiganshina. He didn't like the sound of others joining him but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to sway the others especially if Levi ordered this. He followed Armin to the meeting place on one of the walls. He saw a few scouts standing there with their hoods up. They removed their hoods and he looked at each one of them. There stood Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, and Bertolt.

"Why are you all here?" Eren asked.

"We're here to help you Eren." Reiner said.

"Don't get me wrong Jaeger, I didn't want to do it but Connie persuaded me to go."

"Persuaded my ass. You were the one who said you couldn't bear to let Jaeger get himself killed."

"Only so I could kill him myself if he pulled shit. Plus the _real_ reason we're all here is for Mikasa right?" That shut everyone up. Eren fought back tears.

"Thank you but I don't want you to be risking your lives for me."

"This isn't just for you Eren, it's for the sake of humanity as well. Plus Eren, you are one of _us_. Not one of _them_." Christa said.

"Just because you can turn into a Titan doesn't make you evil. I don't even believe Annie was truly evil. She had to have had a reason." Eren nodded.

"Wait, where are the commanders Armin?"

"They want to see what we can do on our own. No guidance from the higher ups."

"Do you have a plan then Armin." Reiner asked. Armin nodded.

"Gather close and listen closely, I'm only going to say this once." Everyone paid very close attention to what he said.

"Eren will lead and pay attention for Titans, everyone else following behind him. No one will not attack the Titans unless they are in danger. Everyone keeps an eye out for everyone and most importantly, we keep Eren safe." Eren realized he didn't have his key on him.

"Armin I just realized I don't have the key on me."

"Levi has it. It's so you don't lose it and so you don't get into the basement without a real strategy." Eren nods. They made their way out into the night hoping nothing big will come along the way to be an issue.

The scouts saw very little amounts of Titans. They knew that Titans should not be moving without sunlight but they didn't bother to question it. Levi had told Armin there was that risk. They finally made it to the Shiganshina district after a half an hour later. Eren payed close attention to the location remembering where his house was located. He noticed about ten Titans roaming around some buildings. Eren turned toward the group and got closer and landed on a few building further away. Armin hands him a telescope. On Eren's closer inspection, he realized that he recognized the Titans.

"What is it Eren?"

"Ten Titans. The same ones that killed Mikasa." He growled in anger. He started reaching for his blades after handing Armin the telescope.

"Eren don't be reckless. Plus that's your house!" Armin handed the telescope back to Eren who looked back through it. Eren nods.

"Yeah it is. Okay… How do we get over there safely?"

"We'll distract the Titans and-" Armin was cut off.

"No. I'm not letting you risk your lives for me especially on a scouting mission. We can't kill them and risk drawing attention from other Titans so… I will go over there and if you see the Titans approach my area let me know by using your sword to reflect the light of the moon onto my location." Armin nods as well as the others. Eren shoots off toward the building avoiding any sightings by the Titans. He manages to get under the rubble of his house and get into a spot he could stand in. He found the basement door and approached it. He heard it banging and tried to open it. It kept banging and banging. He was terrified of what could be inside. He saw light shining above and he made his way out of the rubble. He noticed Bertolt shining his sword toward Eren. He pointed to Eren's left and he saw a Titan stumbling closer and closer. It looked toward him and it stopped moving. Eren stood still acting like he wasn't there. _Maybe the Titan won't actually be able to see me well enough._ He thought. Then the Titan turned and walked away. Eren let out a gasp of breath. _I guess this mission is going well. Time to-_

"Go Eren! Run, behind you!" Armin shouted. He turned and saw a giant hand reaching toward him. He pulled his blades out and slashed the Titans fingers. He recognized the Titan as the one that ate Mikasa. He couldn't hold back. He ran toward it and it's hand slammed down on him but he dodged it. He jumped on it's arm and ran up toward its head. It's other hand reached toward him. He used his 3DMG to go behind the Titan and turned around to attack it's nape. The Titan swung its arm around and hit Eren sending him flying. He felt himself get grabbed by someone and looked up to see his rescuer.

"Jean?"

"Dammit Jaeger, why do you have to fuck everything up? We're not here to kill Titans, we're here to find if your basement is safe enough to get into."

"Sorry, let's get the hell out of here." Jean dropped Eren and Eren got moving. He made sure everyone was following as they shot through the sky. Titans began chasing them but they weren't fast enough. They managed to make it to safety.

"Eren, next time, please stick to the mission." Ymir scoffed.

"Yeah. Let's go back and report." They made their way back, happy to be alive. Even with Eren's outburst, the mission was successful.

They entered the offices of the generals who were in a meeting. Everyone in the meeting room looked at them. They looked exhausted but were smiling. All except for Eren. Erwin and Levi excused themselves and they went out into the corridor with the group.

"Report." Erwin said.

"Mission successful Sir." Armin stated.

"Jaeger, what are you hiding?" Levi questioned.

"Nothing Sir other than… I made it to the basement and…"

"Out with it Jaeger!"

"Sir, whatever is in that basement… I think it's living."

 **So what's the secret behind the basement? You'll see… Oh and it will contain some spoilers. Have a good day/night and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: 58th Expedition

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter! I am SO glad this chapter is finished. Now we just have one or two more. Anyway not much to say other I hope you enjoy and as always Read and Review!**

"Something living? What the hell do you mean Jaeger?!" Levi shouted. Eren just stated that residing in his basement is something that was alive.

"I was approaching the door to the basement when I heard something banging against the door and I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge." Levi breathed hard.

"Damn it. We're getting more questions than answers here. Fuck it. Get some rest because tomorrow we go out and find out what is in that basement." Erwin looked at Levi. _He's quick to make that decision._

"Levi, what makes you think you can make that decision?"

"Sir, we can't wait much longer. If we can get the info in that basement, we may be able to win this damn war against the Titans. Hell, maybe the thing in his basement is what's controlling the Titans." Erwin nodded.

"Jaeger, how many Titans were there?" Eren frowned.

"Ten surrounding the building, the same ones that took Mikasa's life as well as a few others nearby. As far as we know that's all that was there."

"You're dismissed. Get some rest because tomorrow you will all be training to go on this mission, possibly the final mission." They nodded and left.

"Eren, we may have the chance to end this. If so, we can finally live freely, happily."

"Yeah, but it won't be that happy. Not without Mikasa." Eren looked very depressed.

"Eren, she wouldn't want you to sulk around about her death. She'd want you to live happily." Eren nods and they go off to bed. Eren dreamed that night. He was outside the walls lying under a tree, no Titans around. Mikasa was there with him relaxing against the trunk of the tree. She was smiling. A smile he never really got to see on her face. It made him smile. She then told him something that made him even happier.

"Eren, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I love you." Eren smiled at her and he reached for her hand. Right before he was about to grab it he woke up. He was still smiling as Armin walked into his room.

"Eren, why are you smiling?" He saw tears forming in Eren's eyes.

"She said she loved me. It was so peaceful outside the walls. No Titans or anything." The tears were falling from his eyes now. "She said she loved me." He repeated. Armin grabbed his shoulder.

"Eren, this is why we're doing this. For humanity, and for Mikasa." Eren nodded as he wiped his tears away.

"Eren, why haven't you complained about your leg?" Eren smiled.

"Losing a leg isn't as bad as just losing a friend. Having this cybernetic leg replace my real one, I'm thankful but I would trade this leg just to have Mikasa back. I hope this expedition does her some justice." Armin nodded. The rest of the morning after breakfast they trained working hard at their training, taking it more seriously now that they were so close to the secret. They learned some new maneuvers and sparred against each other. This time they used their swords, which they all did well with. Finally lunch time came.

"Alright soldiers it's lunch time! You have a little over an hour and then we will meet back for the expedition at one fifteen!" One of the generals shouted. The group that went on the scouting mission all grouped up for lunch to have fun. While they ate they told each other stories about their past lives. Eren talked a lot about Mikasa. Finally when the had a little over twenty minutes they began getting ready to go. They met up with the other soldiers and they were placed as leaders on groups that would fight the Titans and defend Eren. Levi gave Eren the key to the basement. They all got on the walls and the group said their final words to each other. As they stared out to the walls Eren was the one who spoke.

"If we don't make it out of this alive, I just want to know that it was great knowing all of you. I'm sorry for my recklessness. After the loss of Mikasa, I realized how foolish and reckless I was. Jean, I want to apologize for the shit I did to you. I let my anger get the best of me. I shouldn't have been fighting you, I should have been focusing my anger on the Titans. I'm sorry." Jean shook his head.

"I'm sorry too, for the shit I did. Hopefully we will make it out of this alive."

"Guys, with mindsets like that we may have a higher chance of death. Let's go out there and be victorious!" Armin exclaimed. They all nodded and took off. Eren led the way to Shiganshina and kept an eye out for Titans. It took about the same amount of time to get there as last time and that's when they them. Titans were roaming everywhere, some traveling alone, others in groups. Eren wanted to avoid them, but he knew an engagement with the Titans was inevitable. As if to prove his thought, Titan's began approaching the large group of scouts. Some leaders turned to engage the Titan's while the others followed Eren. Eren saw his house ahead and made his way toward it trying to get there before the others. That's when a Titan began charging toward him. He dodged behind it and killed it but noticed others. _Dammit! These Titan's are relentless. No wonder they got Mikasa. This better be worth it._ He aimed to the ground to dodge them and moved back to the other buildings and landed on one of the roofs. Armin and Reiner landed next to him and behind them all three of their squads.

"These Titan's are relentless. Why are they by that building? Is the thing in there ordering them to protect it or something?" Eren questioned the others. Armin shook his head.

"I have no clue. It's not like you can use your Titan ability yet. You need to save your strength in case something happens on the way back. Is there something you'd suggest?"

"I'll be bait. I know this mission is resting on me and my actions but if I can get all the Titan's to go for me at once then the squads go for their necks." Reiner nodded while Armin looked skeptical. He reluctantly nodded and Eren proceeded with the plan. He moved forward taking to the air with great speed. He dodged attacks from the Titans and gathered the ten of them in a circle that surrounded him. They all began reaching for him and that's when he gave the signal.

"Now!" They all charged against the Titans, twenty people in total except for Eren, who would have made twenty one. Eren waited until last second to dodge the ten giant hands reaching for him and was satisfied when the all fell. He landed on the building next to his house when a Titan came charging from his left and grabbed him. He couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. The scouts all charged toward him to help but none would have been able to make it fast enough except for Reiner. Reiner knew he wasn't close enough and that's when he made his split second decision. He used his blades to slash his own leg with the powerful thought in mind of protecting Eren. A blast of lightning surrounded him as the scouts stared in awe as Reiner transformed. That's when everyone could no longer see Reiner, but the Armored Titan charge forward and collide into the Titan. The Titan was sent flying along with Eren who managed to gain sense of his surroundings and made his way toward Reiner. He understood that he was the one that let the Titans in, but he also understood that Reiner saved Eren, and knew that he purposefully did this. Eren dodged past Reiner and made it to his house. He watched as Reiner went around punching Titans and protecting the other soldiers. He smiled. _Thanks Reiner. I'll figure out why you did what you did later. For now, the basement._ He turned and saw the door to the basement and pulled out the key. He unlocked the door, anticipation and fear gripping him. He walked in and down he went into the dark basement. There wasn't much light but he could see a figure, a _person_ tied to the wall like someone who was interrogated. This person's head was hung down, and they were half naked, female. She had hair about the same color as him. He approached the body and that's when he realized who it was.

"Mikasa?"

 **Yes I left it at that part. Who saw it coming? I hope not many. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a good day/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast Titan

I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy and as always read and review!

"Mikasa?" He saw her head lift up a small bit before going back down. He ran up to her. He noticed how pale her skin was. Bruises and cuts were all over her body, some that even looked infected.

"Mikasa what the hell happened to you?" Her head bolted up and looked at Eren. Fear and Happiness in her eyes.

"Eren?" She croaks.

"Don't worry about me, we have to get you out of here. The secret of the basement can come later." He begins unfastening the clasps that have her legs held to the wall.

"Eren… there's… some-" He cuts Mikasa off.

"Mikasa, don't speak. You're in pain and you need to see a doctor. We have to get you out of here. I can carry you don't worry."

"Eren… your dad…" He looks at her face as he gets the last one from her left arm. He eases her body onto his and she has her arms around his neck.

"Eren… listen… to me…" That's when a voice Eren hadn't heard in a long time spoke from behind him.

"Yes Eren, listen to Mikasa. Don't you know that you should listen to a nice young lady?" Eren turned around and saw his dad.

"Dad, where have you been? Never mind that, help me get Mikasa out of here." His dad only stood there.

"Dad, help me!"

"She's fine where she is isn't she? Not dead inside a Titan right?"

"Dad, she's injured, we have to get her to a doctor!" Then he noticed that his dad had 3dMG on his waist.

"Where did you get that gear?"

"Oh, I got this off of a soldier when the Titans got past Wall Rose."

"What soldier?"

"One with dark blonde hair and a dark mustache and beard. He seemed determined to live, I do remember that." Eren's eyes widened in shock then his face contorted into anger.

"You… killed him. You did this! You hurt Mikasa!" He shouted.

"Took you long enough. She deserved it. She got herself caught by a Titan, and she failed to protect you. She broke her promise."

"Promise?"

"She promised me that she would keep you safe and obviously, she failed." Eren looked at Mikasa in his arms. He looked at how hurt she was and how she smelled like she hadn't bathed in awhile. He normally would be disgusted by the smell, but he was currently disgusted by his father. He gently set her down against the wall.

"Hang in there Mikasa, this won't take long." Eren stood up, and reached for his blades.

"I've never committed murder before, father but you will be my first, and last victim." Eren says and charges. He swings his right blade toward his head but his dad ducked. Grisha then threw a punch to Eren's face causing him to stagger back.

"But you have Eren. You've committed countless acts of murder for every Titan you've killed."

"You support the Titans? You disgust me." Eren charged again aiming for the legs with his right blade and the head with his left. His dad jumped and spin kicked Eren in the face and knocking the left arm back.

"Son, you fail to realize the truth. The Titans are not evil, they are after all, the reason we survive!" His dad said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Eren in the chest. Eren grunted in pain and Mikasa tried to cry out but her voice could say no more.

"I thought you were stronger than this my son. I guess not." His dad dug the blade in deeper. Eren smirked. He brought down his blades onto his father who managed to dodge out of the way just in time. His dad ran out of the basement and Eren went after him. His dad tried to escape but Eren caught his leg with the blade right as Grisha was above the street. Eren saw a flash of lightning and realized what was about to happen. His dad formed into a 17 meter tall Titan covered in fur. The Beast Titan! The Beast Titan turned around and threw a gigantic punch Eren's way who dodged out of the way just in time. Pieces of the building went flying and some pieces fell on the entry to the basement preventing passage. Eren hoped Mikasa was alright but he knew he couldn't worry about that right now. He took to the air flying around the Beast Titan to get into the right spot. He then flew over the streets and turned around to face the Beast Titan. He bit his thumb as hard as he could to cause blood, and the flash of lightning appeared. Eren became the Attack Titan and charged toward his father. His dad took a swing toward Eren but he dodged the attack and punched the Beast Titan in the jaw. Eren knew he was at a height disadvantage by 2 meters but he figured that it didn't matter. He was going to win this for Mikasa. I'm not going to lose her again and I won't let her lose me again either! He threw another punch and another and another. He was relentless. He would not let his father take the one he… loved. That's when he realized he his job. Protect Mikasa at all costs! He kept throwing punches, knocking his dad away from the building. His dad let out a screech and Eren knew what that meant. He has the same ability as Annie. Titans began coming from every direction, trying to get to Eren. I'm not letting you kill me, I'm not letting you kill Mikasa, I'm not letting you kill anyone! He threw a few more punches at the Beast Titan and turned to take out the Titans from behind but he didn't have to deal with that issue. There stood the Armored Titan blocking the path to Eren, taking out the Titans. Eren looks the Armored Titan in the eye and nods. Reiner nods back and Eren turns around to get punched in the face by the Beast Titan. He gets knocked right into the Armored Titan and they both hit the ground. Titans start charging toward them and Eren was about to lose hope when a soldier flew past him and he saw the flash of lightning. The soldier became the Colossal Titan and took out each Titan that came their way allowing recovery. Eren turned to the Beast Titan. It was making it's way to where soldiers were fighting off Titans. Eren sprinted toward him and saw a small Titan jump on the Beast Titan's back. It was the Dancing Titan. Ymir! He started to question how many Titan Shifters there really were in the Scout Regiment. Eren continued to sprint his way over and saw the Beast Titan knock the Dancing Titan back toward Eren's direction. Eren caught her and set her down. He stepped over her and continued to fight the Beast Titan. He threw a punch to the back of the Beast Titan's head causing it to stagger forward. Eren then sweeped his dad's legs out from under him knocking the Beast Titan down. He kept beating on the Beast Titan unrelentingly until the Beast Titan screamed but a more sorrowful scream. All Titans stopped attacking the scouts and began to leave. Eren saw his father transform back into a human and Eren did the same. He saw his father on the ground beaten and bloody. He ran to his father and kneeled, tears in his eyes. He took his father into his arms.

"Dad? Are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." His father coughed.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me, I felt that, you weren't, ready…" His father went into a coughing fit.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"The information in the basement. I didn't think… you were… ready. To comprehend… what you… and many… others are… and the secret behind it. I'm sorry I failed you. I felt angry at you two… for allowing Carla's death… "

"I didn't allow it. A soldier took us away before we could do anything. He was too afraid of the Titan to help her!" Eren cried.

"So what she said was true… Eren, take care of Mikasa. I'm sorry for what I did. I guess my death is well deserved."

"No Dad! No don't leave me! Dad? Dad?! DAD!" His father died in his arms. Armin walked up from behind.

"Dad…"

"Eren, I'm so sorry." Levi approached them.

"Eren, what was in the basement?" Eren's eyes went wide.

"Mikasa!" Levi looked confused.

"Cadet Ackerman?"

"Mikasa!" He shot off toward his house. Levi ordered all the scouts to follow Eren. Let Mikasa still be alive! He landed back in his house and tried to move the rubble from the basement door but he wasn't strong enough to lift it. Armin tried to help but even together they couldn't move it. I can't transform. It's too dangerous. That's when he saw Ymir jump on the house or rather, the Dancing Titan. She began to lift the rubble and more scouts came to help. Reiner, Bertholdt, and everyone else helped. Eren thanked them as they worked and when the last bit of rubble was moved he saw that there was more rubble, on the stairs. He panicked. It could have fell and she could be… They continued to move the rubble and finally they could enter the basement. He ran down and saw Mikasa on the ground. Oh no! Please not her too. Eren checked her pulse and it was still there, only very faintly. Eren picks up her body and turns to leave.

"Eren, get back to the HQ and get her to the medical division. We'll take care of things here and will let you be the first to look at the stuff in here. We're going to take as much back to the HQ as we can. See you there." Erwin smith nodded at Eren and he nodded back. Eren made his way back to the HQ continuously checking her pulse which he knew was fading, but there. It was hard to fly but he was determined to keep her safe. He managed to make it to the HQ and to the Medical Division which they put her in the same room that he recovered in. The doctors did some analysing and told him that she was going to be okay, but she had a lot of infected wounds. Then they asked him to leave so they could work. He exited the room, and went to wait for the others. The scouts arrived and he saw that Reiner and Bertholdt were in handcuffs. He ran up to Levi.

"Why are they arrested?"

"They were the Titans that broke into Shiganshina Eren. We had no choice. They will have a public trial, and you are going to be there right? They want you to help them get them thrown in jail for their crimes against humanity." Eren panicked mentally. They broke down the wall, but they helped us with the mission. They are the reason I lost my mother but yet… All he could do was nod his head.

"Yeah… I'll be there."

"Good. I hope you put on a good show Eren." Eren looked confused.

"I like entertaining cases, and seeing as I won't get to beat anyone up this time, I hope you can make it entertaining." Eren watched Levi walk off. Armin approached him.

"I know what they did was wrong, but they also just helped us. Please keep that in mind Eren. How's Mikasa?"

"The doctors say she'll be fine but she has a lot of infected wounds. I really hope she recovers." Eren felt the tears coming. Armin patted him on the back.

"She'll be okay Eren, she's strong enough to pull through." He nods. Eren returns to the medical division and waits in the lobby. A doctor came out of Mikasa's room and approached him.

"Are you waiting for Ms. Ackerman?" Eren nodded.

"It'll be a little while but she's going to be fine. You should get some rest and I'll let you come in when we are done. I'll wake you." Eren nodded and lied down. It took him awhile but he did manage to get an hour of sleep but he woke up from a nightmare. He tried to get back to sleep but he could only think about Mikasa. They said she would be fine. Why am I so worried? He decided to think about the old days. How she was always saving him and why he always got angry at her for it. He eventually fell back asleep and dreamed of the day he saved her when her parents were killed. He remembers every detail, including the scarf. He woke up again after remembering the scarf. I still have the scarf. I kept it on me this whole time. He checked the clock and saw that it he had slept for about four hours. The doctor came out of her room and approached Eren.

"She's sleeping but you can be in the room with her if you wish." He nodded and walked in. As scarred up as she was he still thought she looked beautiful. I'm going to give this back to her. He approached her and wrapped the scarf gently around her neck. He sat in a chair by the bed and watched her sleep and noticed she was now smiling. This caused him to smile and he began to realize how much he cared about her. He leaned back in the chair and finally got some rest.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realize now that this story will be longer than I had planned seeing as they have to go through the trials for Reiner and Bertholdt and YES I know about what happened in Season 2's Episode 6 had for us but I hadn't seen that until after I finished this chapter. I saw it Yesterday and finished this on Saturday. I just never got around to upload the chapter. Sorry :(. Anyway have a great day/night and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening and The Trial

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I took so long :(. I just kept getting writers block. I hope you guys enjoy this and as always Read and Review.**

Eren woke up in the morning feeling a lot more rested. He noticed Mikasa was still asleep and appeared not to have moved at all during the night. She no longer had the smile on her face that she had when he fell asleep. He looked at Mikasa's peaceful face and felt his stomach churn. _What would have happened had I been too slow?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind. Armin opened the door and came in with a tray full of food.

"Hey Eren, I got you some breakfast. Save some for Mikasa okay?" Eren nodded.

"Of course. Thank you Armin." Armin began to walk out the door and then turned around.

"Eren, she'll be okay. I promise." Eren nodded and began to eat some of the meat. He had a bite of bread when he noticed Mikasa was stirring. He sat the tray down on the dresser and scooted forward. When she woke up he smiled.

"Eren? Is that you?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. He put his hand on her cheek stroking it gently.

"Yes Mikasa. You're okay. Are you hungry? Armin got us some breakfast." She nodded. He grabbed the tray and held it in front of her. She looked at the meat and grimaced. She noticed the partially eaten bread and took it and began nibbling on it. They sat there in silence for a minute before Eren spoke.

"I'm sorry Mikasa. I should have done a better job to protect you." She shook her head.

"Eren, don't blame yourself. You were doing your job, I was supposed to be protecting you." She saw the tears in his eyes and sighed. She began to go back to her bread when all of a sudden Eren's arms were around her holding onto her tightly.

"When I lost you, I felt broken. When I found you alive and beaten, I was determined. When I brought you here, I was afraid. I don't want to go through that again and I WILL NOT let you go through that again. I promise you! I promise you." She relaxed her body and held onto him. She felt the tears falling from her eyes now.

"When I was in the basement, I was terrified. Terrified that I'd never see you again. Your father, he was angry. He was really shaken by your mother's death. She took that anger out on me but I could really see what was going on. He was afraid Eren. There are truths down their I believe that he was afraid of. I don't think he fully believed what he was doing was right. I held onto the hope that you would save me, and that your father would figure out what the right thing was to do. One of those was fulfilled. You saved me and I don't know how to thank you." He moved his hands to her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to Mikasa. I should be thanking you, for hanging on. I know it was painful but everything will be okay, I promise." She nodded while she felt her cheeks flare up. Their foreheads touched and they were both blushing. Their eyes were closing and before they realized it they were kissing. It was a moment of pure bliss. Time stood still and when they parted time still felt like it was at least going slow.

"Mikasa, I love you."

"Eren… I love you too." Then they were kissing again. Enjoying each other's mouths like they were food. They heard the door open and Armin's voice.

"Get a room you two." Armin said smiling as they pulled apart blushing.

"We had a room until you came in." Armin's face fell.

"They're trying Reiner and Bertholdt for crimes against humanity. Levi really wants you to be there. Are you coming?" Eren nods.

"Are they doing it now though?" Armin nods.

"They say it's for our safety." Eren nods and turns to Mikasa.

"Are you okay with waiting for me or do you want to go with me?"

"I want to go with you of course. I'm fine enough to go with you." Eren nods.

"How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes!" Eren nods.

"Alright Armin get ready to run." He picks up Mikasa bridal style and looks into her face.

"Does this hurt?" She shook her head and he sprinted out the room and out the infirmary Armin trying hard to stay close behind. They managed to make it in time and took their place with their fellow scouts. Eren helped Mikasa stand and she held onto his shoulder for support. The judge asked them to sit then asked Reiner and Bertholdt questions, who were both tied like Eren was when he was in custody.

"You are Reiner Braun, a Titan Shifter capable of transforming into the Armored Titan, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are Bertholdt Hoover, a Titan Shifter capable of transforming into the Colossal Titan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, you are both being tried for crimes against humanity for destroying Wall Maria and allowing Titans in beyond the Walls. Do you deny these charges?"

"No, but may we explain ourselves?" Reiner asked. The judge looked down at them. People started shouting.

"No, there is nothing to explain! Kill them already!" One shouted. The judge looked at Erwin.

"Suggestions?" Erwin looked to Levi.

"I think we should ask Cadet Jaeger on this subject." Levi stated looking at Eren.

"Yes sir! I personally would like to hear the explanation of Cadets Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover." The judge nodded and then nodded at Reiner and Bertholdt.

"We had planned on destroying humanity. Wiping out every last one of you stupid humans who were so greedy and seemed to only care about yourselves, that was our goal." Lots of shocked voices and whispers rippled out.

"Notice I said WAS." Reiner stated.

"What changed?" The judge asked.

"Eren changed. Originally we planned to take him back to our hometown, but then I realized that Eren cared for the people close to him and so did Armin, Mikasa, and practically the entire set of cadets."

"Yes, but you transformed before Jaeger made it to the basement according to the report."

"I was defending Eren. He was grabbed by a Titan and we couldn't lose him. He made a plan that risked his life and it worked but he dodged toward the wrong area. I wouldn't have been able to save him in time and we needed that key."

"So at that point you still planned to take hold of Eren?" Reiner nodded.

"Yes, but then I saw an older man that reminded me of Eren come out of the house and transform into the Beast Titan. I saw Eren fight this Titan and I saw in his eyes the need to protect someone. I defended him from that point on and fought off the other Titans. When Titans were coming from behind him I took them out to protect him. Then Eren was slammed into me and we both fell. Bertholdt saved both of us by transforming into the Colossal Titan. He was like a fortress protecting us. When he got Mikasa out I regretted everything I did before then. I'm sorry, honestly." Reiner and Bertholdt both hung their heads and the judge looked at Eren.

"It is true that you caused many, many deaths, including my Mother's; but I believe deep down that you are sorry for what you have done. You proved yourself back there so, if the judge allows, I personally would like them to be under surveillance just like I was, and if they prove to be a big help to not only reclaiming Wall Maria, but freeing us from being trapped behind these walls, then they shall be redeemed. If they fail to do so or attack anyone, they _will_ be executed, no exceptions." The judge nodded. Someone of the Military Police spoke out of the crowd.

"Who's going to watch them, you? Who will execute them when they attack, you?" Eren looked that person directly in the eye.

"I will execute them personally, and who will watch them is up to the judge." Eren looked back at the judge.

"I believe they should be in the custody of Captain Levi, or Commander Erwin. I should not watch them for risk of personal feelings getting in the way of properly watching them." The judge considered him for a moment then spoke.

"All in favor stay risen, those who are not in favor sit." Many people sat down. Mikasa was wavering, losing strength in her legs. She began to sit down when Eren looked at her.

"You're not in favor of it Mikasa?"

"It's not that… My legs…" He nodded. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders holding tight onto her legs.

"Premier Zackly, Mikasa is losing the strength to stand but you have her vote in favor." The judge nodded. He counted the ones standing and made a decision.

"Then the ruling is approved. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover will both have their charges dropped and will be placed under the Surveillance of Captain Levi and Commander Erwin Smith. Jaeger, I hope you're right about this." Eren nods. They cuff both Reiner and Bertholdt and they start walking out with Levi. Eren carried Mikasa and approached Levi, Armin following behind Eren.

"May I speak with Reiner and Bertholdt?" Levi nodded.

"Reiner, Bertholdt, I hope you prove your loyalty to us. I need to know all the information you know about the Titans. Give me that information now!" Reiner nods.

"I really don't know a whole lot. I know there are plenty of Titan Shifters out there, and that most of them want to destroy humanity. I know Annie was one of them. We wanted to take you back to get answers on how you became a Titan and to get you to join us in our attempt to destroy humanity. I'm sorry." Eren looked at Reiner. _He seems honest. I hope we can trust them._ He nodded.

"Thank you Reiner. I hope you two can help rebuild humanity rather than try to destroy it." Reiner nodded. Eren carried Mikasa outside and the three went off to enjoy the rest of the day.

 **I know it's a weird spot to end this on but I didn't want it to be too long. I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway I think it'll be awhile before the next chapter comes out because school's coming to an end so I have to focus on the last unit's for my classes and then focus on the final exams. I'll try my best to be quick. Have a good day/night and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
